During the construction of underground wells, it is common, during and after drilling, to place a liner or casing, secured by cement pumped into the annulus around the outside of the liner. The cement serves to support the liner and to provide isolation of the various fluid-producing zones through which the well passes. This later function is important since it prevents fluids from different layers contaminating each other. For example, the cement prevents formation fluids from entering the water table and polluting drinking water, or prevents water from passing into the well instead of oil or gas. In order to fulfill this function, it is necessary that the cement be present as an impermeable continuous sheath. However, for various reasons, over time this sheath can deteriorate and become permeable. The deterioration can be due to physical stresses caused by tectonic movements of temperature effects, chemical degradation of the cement, or various other reasons.
There have been a number of proposals to deal with the problems of deterioration of the cement sheath over time. One approach is to design the cement sheath to take into account physical stresses that might be encountered during its lifetime. Such an approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,057. Another approach is to include in the cement composition materials that improve the physical properties of the set cement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,198 describes the addition of amorphous metal fibers to the cement slurry to improve its strength and resistance to impact damage. EP 1129047 and WO 00/37387 describe the addition of flexible materials (rubber or polymers) to the cement to confer a degree of flexibility on the cement sheath. WO 01/70646 and PCT/EP03/01578 describe cement compositions that are formulated so as to be less sensitive to the effects of temperature on the cement when setting.
A number of proposals have been made for designs of self-healing concretes for use in the construction industry. These are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,841, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,624, U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,334, U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,360 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,849, and in “Three designs for the internal release of sealants, adhesives, and waterproofing chemicals into concrete to reduce permeability”, Dry, C. M., Cement and Concrete Research 30 (2000) 1969-1977. None of these are immediately applicable to well cementing operations because of the need for the cement to be pumpable during placement and because of the pressure and temperature range.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide well cementing systems that can be placed by pumping in the normal manner, and which contain materials that allow the cement sheath to adapt its structure in response to environmental conditions.